Remembering Kyoto
by Sour Queen
Summary: The fighting scene where Saitou and Kenshin could clash swords, in a desperate attempt at remembering the days of the Bakumatsu the only way they knew how. Set during Episode 30. Hinted SaitouxKenshin pairing. Rated M for violence and language.


_Remembering Kyoto_

_**Summary: **The fighting scene where Saitou and Kenshin could clash swords, in a desperate attempt at remembering the days of the Bakumatsu the only way they knew how. Set during Episode 30. Hinted SaitouxKenshin pairing.  
_

**_Rating_**_**:** T_

_**Beta:** Ancient Chinese Proverb, one of the best betas I've ever had the pleasure to work with and deserves a medal for helping me with this 6,100+ word one-shot, the longest I've ever done._

_**A/N:** 3 effing hours. I was supposed to be doing schoolwork. This is what happens when you decide to take a break and watch a clip. And then it fails so hard. And as a warning, there is violence and cursing, if you haven't already guessed it. And this is my first time trying to relatively do something action-orientated, so I'm just testing the waters about painting a kick ass samurai-fight picture. You know, simple stuff.  
_

_Another big surprise, most of the dialogue is from the dubbed version of Episode 30. But at least half of the dialogue and thoughts are mine.  
_

…_._

The red moon waned across the sky, swallowed up by the dark clouds that strangled its light. It was dark and hard to see, silence filled the dojo as Kaoru and Yahiko were forced to watch their beloved Kenshin fight against a man they had only recently met, but held a domineering presence that choked the life out of everyone in the room.

Saitou hesitated; searching for the right moment, the precise time to catch the Battousai. He was waiting for the light to suffocate from the world, where darkness would prove to be his advantage in this battle―the perfect scenery for a wolf's attack.

'_There.'_

Feet rushed, sliding across the floor in three easy sprints, _Gatotsu_ readied in position. Saitou saw only his target, who was already in his stance ready to counter, eyes shadowed by hair. Confident and aloof, as if the Battousai knew the outcome already.

"Do you really think that you've won, Battousai?" Kenshin leaped. Saitou followed.

Kenshin braced, but did not catch the attack in time. His weapon came just slightly below its range and he paid for it dearly, the impact sending his body through a painful heat. He tensed, and Saitou took this full opportunity to sink his sword into warm flesh, delighting in the grunting sounds the man slayer made, his opponent's eyes both wide in surprise and immediate pain.

* * *

Kaoru's knuckles were whitening as she clutched her kimono in a lame attempt to stifle her cries to awaken Kenshin, but somehow she knew it was no use. Saitou had the whole situation under his control, fully intending to draw the Battousai out of Kenshin. Her heart was weakening with each fluid movement; closer to the edge the wolf drew him. The long, moaning sound he made echoed throughout the room and replayed again and again in her mind.

She screamed. "Kenshin!"

* * *

Saitou licked his lips in amusement. "You avoided being stabbed, but," He took this moment to switch the blade to its wide side, smirking when Kenshin coughed out blood. A quick slash landed through his enemy's side and Saitou finished him with a good roundhouse kick, slamming the man onto the floor in a heap of tired limbs, blood splattering against the white walls. It was getting too easy; Kenshin's heart wasn't in the game yet. A few more teases should fix that.

"Even if the stab misses, I can change it into a side-sweeping attack in an instant. There is no weakness in the Hirazuki attack developed by Toshizo Hitogata, assistant leader of the Shisengumi. Especially,"

He paused to whip the rurouni's blood from his sword before returning to his infamous position. "_My_ variation of it, the Gatotsu."

'_That stance again, is it another Gatotsu?'_ Kaoru panicked, images of the impaled redhead flashing through her mind like an evil slideshow. What would happen if Kenshin couldn't block the attack a second time?

* * *

Kenshin steadied his breathing. His body was aching and the wound was oozing warm, sticky blood beneath him but none of that mattered. He had underestimated the attack and paid for it well, but now was the time to fight back. Anger began building up in his chest the more Saitou teased him, shooting adrenaline rushes through his body, making him see _it. _

The Saitou in front of him was no longer the police officer. This was the Lone Wolf of Mibu, clad in that annoying blue and white gi, teasing him the only way he knew how, asking for a fight. Kenshin was ready to oblige, to get his revenge for showing off like this.

The world blurred around him, the darkness faded to midnight skies. The dojo's polished floor to dirty gravel beneath his feet, a familiar time too long ago. The streets of Kyoto became his stage, and the wolf before him waited to attack, howling like an animal. This game has gone on too far. Reality was fading from his vision. Was this still Tokyo? Or was he back in Kyoto finishing what he started?

* * *

Saitou waited no longer, charging forward with an intense yell. Kenshin was prepared this time, effectively blocking the attack with his own sword, the familiar clinking sound ringed victoriously in his ear. But he missed the wolf's knee as it came up and jabbed him in the same place, sending him crashing against another wall and left him to slide down it in pain. Saitou smirked as he observed his opponent moan, his adversary's hands clutching his side. Saitou was becoming impatient waiting for Kenshin to get serious. If they kept playing around like this, Kenshin would die by his hand tonight.

More insults to sting those wounds, huh?

"_My_ sword which has kept me safe from harm numerous times between the revolution and the Meiji era, combined with the Gatotsu technique, there's no way you can hope to defeat him in this state as you are now." His eyes looked Kenshin over in mock disgust, blood pulsating at the hateful look Kenshin gave him as he held his wound tightly. Saitou showed no falter, he wasn't about to waste his time with this rurouni _trash_ if the man didn't get serious soon. Sweat dribbled down his chin as he held his sword up in anticipation for the redhead's next move.

* * *

Yahiko blinked a few times to make sure what he was feeling was real. Hairs were standing up at the back of his neck, prickling his spine in delicious thrill and fear. He was scared for his idol's life, but couldn't help but be amazed at the bigger man's strength and power. It was impossible, not only did he knock down Kenshin once; he managed to do it _twice_. He gulped loudly.

Even as torn as his emotions were, he couldn't help but watch so intuitively, trying to learn something, _anything_ from these two whose world had faded to a time Yahiko didn't know existed. It was shameful; he should've been more worried for Kenshin, instead of waiting for the next move so he could find a way to adapt the older man's movements for his own.

'_This guy is in a completely different class,'_ he thought to himself in awe as he watched Kenshin pick himself up from his tangled limb mess.

"Are you all right Kenshin? Kenshin?" Kaoru echoed his name, finding strength in her feet to paddle over to where the hunched rurouni was, bleeding profusely and panting loudly like a dog.

Yahiko cursed to himself. He was worried for Kenshin as well, but damn it, he was getting too into this fight to have the girl's feelings to suddenly involve themselves now! He glanced between Kaoru and Kenshin. The redhead had shot the girl such a dirty look that she had stopped herself mid-stride. Somehow, she caught the feeling that Kenshin no longer _wanted_ anyone to save him from this battle now. Yahiko didn't blame him for it, but he felt bad for Kaoru, considering how she had already fallen for him. Wanting to protect him was normal, but could she save a man from himself? The way these two were fighting was bringing out the other side of Kenshin that longed for some air, and…maybe this was good for the both of them?

'_Damn it all, when did I suddenly want to know about Kenshin's past?_' Yahiko didn't bother to answer his own question.

* * *

Kaoru couldn't take it. The object of her affection was being tossed around like a rag doll while she stood there. She couldn't let this just go by without doing _something. _But even as she scuttled over to where Kenshin knelt, she paused when she saw the rage-filled gaze that emptied into Kenshin's eyes with an abnormal strength. His breathing had become heavy and deep the longer Kenshin dared to trade stares with the wolf. It shook her body with fear, but she moved closer to him regardless. A dangerous aura squeezed at her heart that she didn't recognize.

"Stand up." Saitou called to the heaving rurouni. She glanced between the two, shooting a glare at the former, sizing him up. It wasn't him.

No, it was Kenshin's aura. And Kenshin was telling her to get away from them. She knew that, and yet, she couldn't. Power had drained away from her body as she threw her arms in front of him, a weak attempt to protect him the only way she knew how. The hungry look Saitou gave her as he raked her form up and down only deepened the feeling in his stomach. She felt like a piece of meat to the cannibalistic man before her.

Saitou gave her a chilling look that promised death. "You're in the way."

Kaoru didn't move.

'_I'm not going to let you hurt Kenshin. I'm not going to let you hurt Kenshin. I'm not going to―'_

Her thoughts disappeared when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, giving her two tight squeezes. Once to let her know that he was okay and the second to tell her that he wasn't pleased with her disobedience of his warning, she knew. She felt stupid for even trying to protect him, because in all honesty, she couldn't protect him anyway. She was too weak, and his eyes were glowing too brightly with a fiery anger, and now she really _was _in the way.

And Kenshin made that all the clearer when he shoved her aside rudely, not sparing her a single glance.

* * *

Kenshin took a few steps toward his opponent, brushing Kaoru aside for now. She would be dealt with later. Now was the time to make the wolf pay for intruding into his home looking for a bloody match, especially after injuring his friends. Like a true samurai, he would completely dispose of Saitou without another fleeting moment. Tonight he would finish what he should have long ago in the streets of Kyoto.

* * *

'_Even though he has deep wounds in his chest area, his response to my second attack was faster than the first. Just like I wanted. Each time he swings his sword he's gradually, unconsciously, but surely, returning to his former self. Hitokiri Battousai.'_

Saitou allowed himself a small smile through his emotionless mask. The game was getting better, and he fully intended to win. He refused to be intimidated by the death glint in his opponent's eyes; the amber fires like the gates of hell fueled his anticipation for this fight. This night in forgotten Kyoto would be one of their last, he assured himself. His vision faded back to a moonlight night. Kenshin was in the same position long ago…

Kenshin's hand dropped from his wound, eyes downcast, and his aura radiating something deadly. "Let's go."

He moved too quickly for Saitou to immediately catch him, weaving about through the air like silence, coming at him with the full intent to reward him for the previous injury.

'_He's gotten even faster.'_ The blood pounded in Saitou's ears as he held up his sword in a counter-attack defense, waiting for the opening as Kenshin weaved in an out of his sight in a blinding speed.

Swiftly, Kenshin appeared behind him aiming for a low blow, but Saitou caught him, serving him a good kick in the face for attempting such a sneaky attack. He wasn't ready yet, Saitou could tell. Kenshin was leaning on the edge of his cliff, on the verge of becoming the man slayer inside him. Saitou growled in feral anticipation when the Battousai landed on his feet again, and spontaneously his hair band was sliced through, freeing the long red trademark hair. In all of his dangerous beauty, Saitou had never been more turned on by the risks he was taking, riling up the redhead like this.

"Damnit…" the redhead panted while holding his eye in pain. Saitou furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

'_What was _that_? That move had far surpassed my expectations. But here he is, back to panting and squeezing his eyes shut in pain, refusing to give me eye contact. Delicious, this is all so familiar; even more tempting now that I've freed his hair, so that I can see him better. Even if he pulled the sneakiest of attacks, I'm not going to miss seeing his hair.' _Saitou grinned smugly, fully knowing that not only did the darkness of the room fail to conceal those fiery locks of his opponent, but also because he knew that Kenshin didn't like his hair loose during battle.

'_The more uncomfortable he is, the better this gets._' Saitou licked dry lips hungrily.

* * *

'_His breathing…He's using more strength than he thinks he has and his body isn't able to keep up.'_ Kaoru thought forlornly as she watched Kenshin breathe deeply. Even if Kenshin was upset with her, she couldn't leave him. Not like this, not now.

'_He needs me here, or else he'll return to what he used to be.'_ She affirmed to herself.

Even if she didn't even know what that truly was.

* * *

_**Breathe…**_

_**Breathe…**_

Images of bloody Kyoto flashed in Kenshin's mind; Saitou dressed in Shisengumi uniform, the sword reflecting a bright crimson. The pavement was warm with spilt blood; the smell was too intoxicating, urging him feed it the wolf's blood. His sword squirmed beneath his grip. Kenshin's mind raced to catch up to his beating heart, and two halves of himself fought with each other in an eternal battle.

'_Where does my hidden desire lay here now?' _He thought to himself.

_**Breathe…**_

'_Where!'_

_**Kyoto. The revolution. That is where you wish to be.**_

_'But I don't. I like Tokyo, I've started something new.__'_

_**Finish what you have started, Kenshin.**_

'_Finish here…in Kyoto…in the past…?'_

_'Has this become Kyoto to me__?'_

_**Yes.**_

'_And when do I finish this?'_

…_._

_**Now.**_

Eyes opened and amber flames pierced into the wolf's demeanor, no longer seeing dojo surroundings. No, this was Kyoto, this was the revolution.

This was _war_.

* * *

Slow steps and amber eyes drew Saitou's attention from anything else but the man walking before him, death promising with each step. His aura was suffocating this room. Perfect, the game was on.

'_By fighting me you've returned to the Battousai you once were, haven't you?'_ Saitou mocked, holding his sword steady in hand.

"Well then, now I'll attack with the true Gatotsu." He whispered and prepared his stance. "No more holding back now right?"

* * *

"I can't believe he was holding back until now," Yahiko murmured despite himself, watching the two prepare for the duel of death.

He shook with fear as Kenshin's opponent released an animalistic growl and charged at him head first, however Kenshin made no move to counter yet. Yahiko braced himself to see his friend get hurt, but instead Kenshin had side-stepped carefully and broke the stabbing attack with his sword. Yahiko saw it, Saitou had paused his counter as Kenshin spun on his heels gracefully, he had been distracted by Kenshin's flowing red hair, and broke concentration. Swinging around behind on his heels, he brought his weapon straight into the back of Saitou's neck; pushing the dull side deep enough until the wolf was coughing blood. Yahiko didn't miss the satisfied smile playing on Kenshin's lips as he sent Saitou flying through the wall and into the next room, but he wondered why Saitou had stopped because of Kenshin's hair.

"Yeah, Kenshin deflected that Gatotsu like it was nothing!" he cheered to himself, relieved that his friend was taking control of the fight, but also wary of the deadly look in his eyes. The color was far beyond the shade that Yahiko recognized. No longer peaceful violet.

Passionate amber.

"Why do I feel like I'm seeing something I shouldn't?" He mumbled to himself, rubbing his forehead slowly.

* * *

"Back then, in Kyoto, you needed a technique that could kill in one strike. Saitou, the Gatotsu was that technique for you," Kenshin murmured as he studied his sword absently, ego swelling at being able to trash-talk Saitou while the dark-haired man struggled to get back up again.

"However, it is not invincible. After seeing it four times already I can think of more than one way around it." Kenshin wiped his bloody mouth on his sleeve and gave Saitou a feral glare, eyes glinting with deadly passion.

"Stand up. It would be a poor ending to our first fight in ten years otherwise." Kenshin baited.

No sooner than he finished, Saitou had risen, grabbing onto remains of the wall to steady himself, crushing the debris under his grip. Enough was enough.

"This wasn't my plan, but it doesn't matter. I'll kill you now." Saitou spat dangerously. Blood ran down his temples, tickling his squirming skin. His muscles were twinging in excitement, rippling through his senses.

Kenshin smirked. "I think you've got it wrong. Those are my words."

* * *

'_No.'_

Kaoru placed a hand to her mouth, holding back a scream, but her body crumbled beneath her swimming emotions, and she fell to her knees in shock as the Kenshin she knew turned into a monster she wasn't even familiar with.

'_No!'_

Yahiko had finally noticed her in his excitement, calling out her name to get her attention, but Kaoru was far too gone in herself.

'_He's doing it again. It's the same as when he fought Jin'ei.'_

The clicking of sword meeting sheath rang in her ears painfully, teasingly. Kenshin bent down in the Battoujutsu position.

'_Stop him.'_ She cried out to the darkness of her mind.

'_Someone…'_

The roar of the Mibu was her only answer. Saitou pulled back into his stance, a partial crouch, knees bent, left arm back, right arm extended. The _kashira _gripped tightly between his fingers. His right hand away from his sword and with his left hand it rests the tips of the fingers of his right hand on the blade near its tip. A smirk played dangerously on his lips as pearly teeth shone in dim light. He continued to charge at Kenshin, and Kenshin responded with a growl of this own. Swords clashed and glinted in faded light, taunting her with the fact that she couldn't stop them. She couldn't be in the place they were, they were too far out of reach now.

Strike after strike, a continuous stalemate as the two danced in passionate and deadly moves, neither of them getting ahead of the other. Kenshin jumped on the ceiling, and came down to strike from above.

Blocked.

He jumped to the side, charging at full strength, but Saitou swung right back and the two clashed swords again before ending up on opposite sides of the room. Kenshin didn't stop there. He swung wildly, not caring about who got in his way as long at Saitou was at the end of it, bleeding and crying for mercy. But swing after swing was met with the equivalent force of the other, and the two danced together in shouts, screams and insults. He jumped from above, from walls, ducking low to catch the wolf unguarded to no avail. Kaoru wouldn't have been able to find him in the tangle of limbs if it wasn't for the glimpses of red hair throughout the darkness. Kenshin was using his quick judgment, assuming that Saitou wouldn't be able to keep up with him.

'_If this keeps up…'_

Kenshin dived in for a stabbing attack, met with Saitou's sword that caught it midway, and the two swords ground against each other in equal pressure and force of the person behind it. The two glared at each other like no one else was in the room, not even acknowledging her or Yahiko anymore. They were in another universe, finishing something that had long since been delayed a long time ago.

'_Kenshin, the one we know, will disappear. .'_

_

* * *

_

Saitou growled and cheated the stalemate by using his hand, forcing more pressure on Kenshin's sword. He drove him right up against the wall, pressing the sharp end of his own blade against his neck, drawing out drops of blood that formed like red tears against pale skin. Kenshin hesitated, and then pushed back, using his knee to smash Saitou in the face as he broke the hold to free himself.

Saitou groaned and clutched his face, long enough for Kenshin to put distance between them again. He wiped his mouth on his gloved hand, feeling something hard swimming around on his tongue. He spat on the floor, revealing blood and a single tooth. Saitou shook with anger.

"Playing dirty are we, Kenshin? I'll be sure to repay you for that missing tooth." He growled and glared at him, fully intending to wipe the smirk from Battousai's lips.

"You think you can actually land a hit on me now, Saitou?" Kenshin smirked softly.

Saitou growled, veins throbbing against his forehead. He could admit to himself that he deserved the blow, while he was trapping Kenshin against the wall, he momentarily lost concentration as he admired the unusual color of Kenshin's amber eyes. But it wouldn't do to admit that out loud.

"I hope you'll be this talkative after I cut you into pieces."

He charged blindingly, swiping across the battousai's sword as he faintly heard the metals clash and then crack. He then knew that his sword had been broken as it flew and wedged itself in the wall beside the young boy's head. He paused to look at his shattered sword. Kenshin's smirk was still there, obviously enjoying the fact that in his anger, Saitou had gotten careless and forgotten to protect himself against the man slayer agility.

"It'll be your turn next," Kenshin's sword shone dangerously as he switched it to its blade side, "and it'll be your head."

"You think so? _Bring it the fuck on._" Saitou spat and swallowed the coppery blood in his mouth, tonguing the spot where his tooth has once been in anger.

_'So, he's finally ready.'_

* * *

"Please stop this," Kaoru cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, warm and harsh. She couldn't stop crying as she heard Kenshin whisper things of death and pain to his enemy, and it hurt her. It wasn't like anything he'd ordinarily say. It wasn't like anything he wouldn't normally _do._

"Somebody stop the two of them from fighting," she pleaded.

"It's impossible, jou-chan." She snapped her head up to the source of that voice. Sure enough, the sliding door was been opened and Sanosuke was propped up against Megumi as the two watched the fight in sadness.

"Sanosuke!" She and Yahiko cried in unison. Kaoru was surprised that she didn't notice them, or how badly Sano's injuries were, caused by the same man who was ruining Kenshin's demeanor at that moment. They had to be very severe, if they took Megumi half the night to bandage them.

"There's no stopping the two of them," he said gravely. "Those two aren't fighting in Tokyo in the Meiji era anymore; they're fighting in Kyoto during the revolution. Our voices won't be able to reach them anymore. The only ones who can possibly stop this fight are the ones who have lived through the bloody chaos of the revolution. People who know what it was like, who remember Kyoto." Kaoru's eyes watered.

She'd never be able to reach them now.

* * *

Saitou glanced over his broken sword in fury before preparing himself in the gatotsu stance once more. He had a plan to end this now, not even the Battousai could stop him this time. He waited for his opponent's move, ignoring the smile playing on his lips.

"You Shisengumi never did realize when it was in your best interest to retreat." Kenshin murmured sourly.

Saitou didn't stir to the insult. "The first rule of the Shisengumi is to follow the way of the samurai, and fleeing from an enemy like you is not an option!" He growled and charged, waiting for Kenshin to react the way he planned he would.

_There._

He swiftly threw his sword forward, watching it embed itself in Kenshin's hand as he tossed it aside, not allowing the distraction to leave him unprotected. Saitou smirked to himself.

"Aku...Soku...San." He whispered softly to himself more than Kenshin, but the double blink from his opponent told him that he heard anyway.

* * *

"He fought it off with his hand?" Megumi questioned.

"Yeah so he wouldn't be caught off guard when Saitou attacks." Sano replied, not taking his eyes off the battle before him. Whatever was going to happen next had to be the second to final blow between the two. This fight would have to end soon or Kenshin would eventually give out. But it was already apparent both men refused to give the other the opening.

'_This is over; whatever Saitou decides to do won't be enough to stop Kenshin with his sword.' _He scanned his mind for all the possibilities the wolf could use in this situation, and found himself frustrated that nothing immediately came to mind.

If he was in this situation, he would die by hands as skilled as those, and the pang of weakness that followed made him squirm in his skin.

* * *

'_And he chose pride over life like a samurai should,' _Kenshin couldn't help grinning to himself. At least he knew he wasn't the only one missing the days of the Bakumatsu._  
_

Kenshin waited for Saitou's attack, watching as he held his fist above his head, preparing for a fist attack. Pointless.

He raised his sword, preparing to swing downward and swipe the wolf's head right over his shoulders in one strike.

But in a split second, Saitou had whipped something out of his hand, wrapped it around Kenshin's sword, yanking it right out of his hands. The noise was a resounding smack and his palm stung terribly. It was his belt.

'_Clever.'_ Kenshin agreed to himself as he watched his sword being thrown aside, watching Saitou's eyes shine proudly and his muscles bulge through his extended arms in fascination.

Saitou had effectively leveled the playing field, but in all honesty, it didn't bother Kenshin. He would milk this fight for all it was worth.

* * *

Saitou smirked; with the sword now removed from the battle, it was anyone's fair game, and he personally chose to deliver the first strike with three well-aimed punches to the chest, waist, and one low blow just to get back at having his tooth knocked out. Kenshin spluttered and stumbled backwards, but it wasn't enough for Saitou. Not yet.

He dove behind the redhead, relishing the gasps and shrieks of the on-lookers, and took his time ripping off his jacket and tying it around the man's throat, lifting him a few feet in the air. He yanked on the jacket tightly as he sucked the air out of Kenshin, who spluttered and grabbed at nothing in a futile attempt to free himself.

'_Payback's a bitch, ain't it, Battousai?'_

_

* * *

_

"He's going to suffocate Kenshin to death!" Yahiko spluttered disbelievingly, in amazement at his friend being tied up by the neck. Megumi called his name out instinctively.

Sano shook his head. "In a looser term, yes. Saitou's really trying to break Kenshin's neck."

Kaoru gasped and started crying again, holding her head between her hands as she sobbed openly at the scene before her. Yahiko's heart broke for both Kenshin and Kaoru, and he wasn't exactly sure which one to help at this point.

* * *

"_..F-fuck..." _He ground out, his constricting throat made it harder to talk or to breathe anymore.

Kenshin ground his teeth together in provoked frustration. Saitou wasn't relenting in his grip, and for a moment he couldn't believe that Saitou really planned to end the battle by _breaking his neck. _He couldn't feel the floor anymorebeneath his feet, and he wrapped his hands around the jacket in a poor attempt to free himself._  
_

'_It's not...going to end..here...'_ The grip was too strong, and with each second that Kenshin contemplated his escape, the more oxygen he lost and the hazier his vision became. The images of Kyoto were swimming in his head before his mind struck a solution.

'_Got you.'_ Kenshin hissed and inched his hand down to his waistline, grasping his sheath and slamming it upwards into Saitou's chin, effectively breaking the hold on his neck, allowing Kenshin to get away.

"Damnit," Saitou swore and grabbed his throat. His voice had become rough with the sharp strike to it and his throat burned intensely as blood continued to fill his mouth and dribble through parted lips. He bent over and began coughing up blood, ignoring the onlookers' relived sighs and Kenshin's quick breathing to replenish his lungs of much needed oxygen.

"Shit, that hurt; I'm really going to enjoy slicing your corpse over and over again for that too." His voice was scratchy, only making him angrier, but Kenshin didn't pay his threatening words any mind, clutching his throat and gasping for air, but he didn't miss the amused smile that graced the rurouni's lips for a moment.

"I think it's time we put an end to this." Saitou muttered and glared at him as they stood simultaneously, watching his opponent grip his sheath tightly between his fingers like he would a sword, opposite himself who steadied his counter-position with his fists.

"…I agree," Kenshin said hoarsely. Saitou's knuckles cracked in anticipation while looking over the messy and ravaged redhead with another glare before the two charged at each other, ignoring the present world, opting for this fight in _their_ Kyoto.

* * *

When Saitou lifted his fists, closing in on Kenshin's face, he finally noticed the lavender glint in his eyes, that Battousai was fading, and that small smile appreciated the battle almost as much as Saitou had. Time started to move slowly as images and flashes of the Kyoto his mind conjured up, before he realized he was still in Tokyo, in a dirty dojo, fighting a long-lost enemy. There was no need to continue though, Okubo and his men shot in through the door, yelling and shouting obscenities to him, but he wasn't paying attention. They both stopped simultaneously, heads snapping towards the interruption. He looked at Kenshin who held a satisfied yet confident smile on his face. He could accept now that this battle was something he had longed for…for quite some time.

"You're interrupting." He glared at the small man, using his size to intimidate him. Okubo stepped through the door and Kenshin's shoulders lazed back, looking like he was ready to roll his eyes at a given moment.

"Toshimichi Okubo." Kenshin spoke softly, piercing eyes giving the man a dirty look. Kaoru had finally stopped crying as she glanced between him and Okubo, and it was then that Kenshin finally realized he had been tricked into this battle, that is was planned, not a spur of the moment.

But it was worth it, to remember the past of Kyoto one more time.

His associate didn't look too happy to see Kenshin scuffed up the way he was either. "What the fuck Saitou? The mission was to judge the Battousai's competence, not stage a battle to the death. Can't you two be around each other without fighting for a fucking minute? I swear to God one this one, Saitou, I'll tear your fucking _career_ apart for this. Disrespecting me and Okubo-san like this! Embarrassing the _whole _police force! You two are in so much hot water right now you fucking…"

....But then again...maybe not?

* * *

Just to be sure, a kashira is the hilt. Same name, different term.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading this, and I hope I was able to paint a good picture in your mind. Please review!


End file.
